hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Tragic Transistor
Tragic Transistor is the second track from the Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night album, performed by Sasara Nurude. Track Info * Lyrics: HIDADDY * Composition/Arrangement: ALI-KICK * Vocals: Sasara Nurude Lyrics |-|English= Test, mic test If it's about me, I'm a comedy artist The vest is the best, exceeding my best Bring out the dust, the last is Everest Division Rap Battle, kicking the verse To me, the beat is my canvas I'm, painting anywhere, smoothly and colorfully Invincible and powerful Sasara Nurude A.K.A. MC Tragic Comedy MasterMind dandy, WISDOM trendy With a nice idea, we'll reach our happy ending Including all identity Is it serious? It is serious, you jerk! Everybody turn up to say, the shelf is a bookshelf I'm sorry and I mean it, attention, please! Come on, Chuuoku! Osaka, are you making money? Little by little, right? Even in the south, after you throw tea We beat each other 'till we're red If by any chance you cheer for any other division This comedian will be meddling! Even if the time move ahead, I won't run away Taking one step at a time, using my mic and my rhyme We are rhymers, we're going to far with hip-hop Represent Osaka, Dotsuitare Hompo Let's crush this match together This is a battleground While tempering the octopus, squid is blazing up We won't be sleeping in the candy forest, enjoy! In the meantime, I keep myself away from the smoking area In positives and negatives Searching for rhyme through hardships This word is wild, it's southpaw flow If you keep on looking down, your field of vision will narrow Upsy-daisy, now let's smile My goodness, widsom tooth is filled with soil Is it southern Kyushu? That's boring, what a dad joke? Even if I'm unable to convey it, even if I don't get a reply Believe me, I can change my life Osaka, are you making money? Little by little, right? Even in the south, after you throw tea We beat each other 'till we're red If by any chance you cheer for any other division This comedian will be meddling! Hey, kiddo, your mumbling is really annoying That ain't monjayaki, you won't eat it? Victory is a place for the strongest ones Only first-class, more than economy Presentation method with positive vibes Lawful, original type again It's so befitting, kinda scary Even if you're different from others, there's nothing wrong It's loaded with stimulus, it's mysterious Check out our new comedy show Screw the boredom, exhausting new type This is our rhyming life Osaka, are you making money? Little by little, right? Even in the south, after you throw tea We beat each other 'till we're red If by any chance you cheer for any other division This comedian will be meddling! Alright, alright, let's go Um, when you think about Buster Bros!!! You think of Bathtub Bros, you need a bathtub How about MAD TRIGGER CREW? More like Mad Bird Coming, chun, chun, chun Wait, why? Who's next? Fling Posse Fling Pudding, am i right? Hurry up and place it, why didn't you place it down? And, of course, Matenro from Shinjuku More like Maten-dead losers-juku! Okay, I'm done, I'll stop there |-|Romaji= aa aa tesuto maiku no tesuto wainara owarai no aatisuto chokki wa besuto koeru jiko besuto DUST dasu to rasuto wa eberesuto Division Rap Battle kicking the verse wai ni totte wa beat wa kyanbasu doko demo karafuru ni sarasara nurude muteki na pawafuru na sasara nurude a.k.a MC Tragic Comedy MasterMind dandy WISDOM trendy NICE na aidea de happy ending subete wo moura suru aidentitii sore honma ka honma ya kono ahondara Everybody turn up tte tana wa hondana gomen ya shite okureyashite hai chuumoku todoite kure chuuouku oosaka moukarimakka bochibochi den na minami de cha demo shibaite kara dotsuite yarimakka hoka no dokozo no dibijon wo mangaichi ouen shitottara tsukkondaru manzaishi ga wai ya jikan to ka maitemo makanai shippo maiku to raimu fumidashita ippo waira wa raimaa do ga sugita HIPHOP oosaka represent dotsuitare honpo tsubushi ai no shiai kore wa senjou tako ni yakiire ika-sama wa enjou nemuran amemura de it’s enjoy shibaraku itte hen nen kitsuensho in to you de in sagasu no kurou sono Word wa Wild sausupoo furoo shita bakkari mitetara shiya semai dake yokkoisho uichi mata smile again oyaoya shirasu ga tsumatta oyashirazu tte tsumare hen yan it’s oyaji gyagu tsutawarankattara henji wa nai demo wai wa shinjitoru change my life oosaka moukarimakka bochibochi den na minami de cha demo shibaite kara dotsuite yarimakka hoka no dokozo no dibijon wo mangaichi ouen shitottara tsukkondaru manzaishi ga wai ya honma ni gatagata urusai nan ja gaki kueta mon janai monja yaki nante shouri wa kyousha no tokoro ni ekonomii yori faasuto kurasu no okonomi hyougen houhou wa poji na baibusu de gouhouteki original type again soutou maji yabai hito to chaukutemo haji janai Z honma ni shigeki mansai de shinpiteki waira miseru kono shinkigeki taikutsu wo utaitsukusu NEW TYPE kore ga RHYME suru LIFE oosaka moukarimakka bochibochi den na minami de cha demo shibaite kara dotsuite yarimakka nani sarashite ketsukannen okuba gatagata iwashi daro kai hoka no dokozo no dibijon wo mangaichi ouen shitottara tsukkondaru manzaishi ga wai ya eeto Buster Bros!!! ya to omottara basutabu desu sore ofuro MAD TRIGGER CREW ya to omottara mattori ga kuru~ tte chunchunchun tte nande ya Fling Posse ya to omottetara purin sugu hottee nande hotton nen! matenrou shinjuku to omottara makete mou shinderu~ tte ii kagen ni shiro yamesashite moraimasu |-|Kanji= あーあーテストマイクのテスト わいならお笑いのアーティスト チョッキはベスト　超える自己ベスト DUST出すとラストはエベレスト Division Rap Battle kicking the verse ワイにとってはbeatはキャンバス どこでもカラフルにさらさら塗るで 無敵なパワフルな　簓　白膠木 a.k.a MC Tragic Comedy MasterMind dandy WISDOM trendy NICEなアイデアでhappy ending 全てを網羅するアイデンティティー それほんまかほんまやこのアホンダラ Everybody turn up って棚は本棚 ごめんやしておくれやしてハイ注目 届いてくれ　中王区 オオサカもうかりまっかボチボチでんな ミナミで茶でもしばいてからどついてやりまっか 他のどこぞのディビジョンを万が一 応援しとったら突っ込んだる漫才師がワイや 時間とか巻いてもまかない尻尾 マイクとライム踏み出した1歩 わいらはライマー度が過ぎたHIPHOP オオサカrepresent　どついたれ本舗 つぶし合いの試合これは戦場 タコに焼き入れイカ様は炎上 眠らんアメ村で it's enjoy しばらく行ってへんねん喫煙所 陰と陽で韻探すの苦労 そのWordはWild　サウスポーフロー 下ばっかり見てたら視野狭いだけ よっこいしょういちまたsmile again おやおやシラスが詰まった親不知 ってつまれへんやん it's 親父ギャグ 伝わらんかったら返事はないでも ワイは信じとる change my life オオサカもうかりまっかボチボチでんな ミナミで茶でもしばいてからどついてやりまっか 他のどこぞのディビジョンを万が一 応援しとったら突っ込んだる漫才師がワイや ほんまにガタガタうるさいなんじゃガキ 食えたもんじゃないもんじゃ焼何て 勝利は強者のところに エコノミーよりファーストクラスのお好み 表現方法はポジなバイブスで 合法的original type again 相当マジやばい 人とちゃうくても恥じゃないZ ほんまに刺激満載で神秘的 わいら見せるこの新喜劇 退屈を歌い尽くすNEW TYPE これがRHYMEするLIFE オオサカもうかりまっかボチボチでんな ミナミで茶でもしばいてからどついてやりまっか なにさらしてけつかんねん 奥歯ガタガタいわしたろかい 他のどこぞのディビジョンを万が一 応援しとったら突っ込んだる漫才師がワイや えーとBuster Bros！！！やと思ったらバスタブです それお風呂 MAD TRIGGER CREWやと思ったら まっ鳥が来る～ って　チュンチュンチュンってなんでや Fling Posseやと思ってたらプリンすぐほってー なんでほっとんねん！ 麻天狼シンジュクと思ったら　負けてもう死んでる～って いい加減にしろ　止めさしてもらいます Credits * Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category: Music Category: Songs Category:Dotsuitare Hompo Category:Solo Song